P is for Perdono
by SonomaCurtis
Summary: Buddy is released from prison after four longs years. He manages to reclaim a slightly normal life, but then a certain super shows up to complicate it. Violet has grown in those four years and is beginning to see what exactly forced Buddy into the 'villian' that he was. She finds herself wanting to help him become the hero he always wanted to be. SYNLET (warning)


Buddy sat quietly, nervous and waiting for the jury to deliberate. They had been out for three days now. He chanced a glance over his shoulder to see the Incredible family on the oppoite side of the room. Surprisingly, there was very little hatred in their eyes. Elastigirl looked at him sadly, making his stomach churne. Buddy didn't like the pity. The youngest present, The Dash, didn't really have an expression, just mollified boredom. Ever since Buddy had released the fact that he had only caused the death of Gazerbeam. In fact, he had hidden away the defeated Supers, thinking that their knowledge of Mr. Incredible would be useful. Then his eyes moved to Mr. Incredible himself. Now that was pure hatred. Buddy felt like shrinking into the floor at the sight of his old idol. The large man mouthed something to him. _I hope you rot in Hell._

Buddy froze. He lowered his eyes, then sighed. He resolved to finish it up by looking at Wraith. Yet again he felt that pull, a want or need from some deep, natural part of him. Her eyes were calm and sympathetic. He knew she was looking at his scars, the ones he had received from the jet turbine those four years ago. Subconsciously, he touched the marks. Wraith smiled slightly, then turned her attention toward the door of the Deliberation Room. Buddy whipped around to see a line of six men and six women enter the room. He looked at each of them, a sad acceptance gleaning through his gaze. The judge nodded to a tall, thin looking man who stood up and began reading off of a piece of paper in his hands.

"We the Jury find Bud Falhouse Pine's appeal to be released on probation a reasonable one and agree to allow him a trial period of ten months. For the first month of this period he will be subject to house arrest."

With that the judge pounded his gavel.

A week later and Buddy found himself in his old home. A nice house, two bedrooms and a bathroom. He had already gone through the recognition of how things had stayed remarkably the same and such. At the moment he was just sitting on his couch, his laptop open. Lazily he checked his email, only expecting the typical hate-mail. But a small yellow message popped up and caught his eye.

"Scars." He read aloud the subject of the message. He looked to see who sent it, but the email was marked anonymous. He opened it.

"_Hi,_

_If you want to contact me for anything, message this email address. _

_ghost "_

Buddy read and reread the email. Who could this person possibly be. Did he know them? Curious he clicked NEW.

"_Ghost, right? Well you've got my attention. What exactly do you want from me? I don't do interviews. So if that's what you're after, drop the idea and get a life. _

_Syn"_

Sending the message seemed strangely settling. He sat back and sighed. He hoped the person would go away. He didn't want anyone intruding on his new freedom. A beep drove his attention back toward the laptop.

"_I don't want anything from you. And you seriously need to get over yourself. It's been a week and the press is now more fixed on who is dating The Dash than some wanna be hero/villian who didn't even commit a crime to put him away for life. _

_All I want to do is meet with you sometime and maybe talk to you. I feel the need to apologize for the actions of...some people. They have seriously hurt you and you still take the brunt of it. _

_Ghost"_

At first Buddy felt rage in his belly. 'Get over himself'? Who did this guy think he was? But as he finished reading the message, his anger subsided. He began typing.

"_I see..._

_And I'm also sorry for my suspicion. It was just paranoia. I would like to mee you as well, but with this whole house arrest thing going on, I don't believe I will be able to. I may be able to get the guards to let you into my house if you want to meet that way. Or we could wait until this month is over and see then._

_Syn"_

He hit send and the messaged marked itself as 'sent successfully'. He still began to wonder what exactly this guy could want. What could they possibly talk about? How much fun it is to be a billionaire tycoon with a vendetta for a super? How many others could say that that was their lifestyle?

"_I think that we will wait until the end of the month. When I meet you, I'd like it to be on my own terms._

_Is that alright?_

_Ghost"_

Buddy began typing.

"_Yeah, that's fine. So, what do you want to talk to me about?_

_Syn"_

"_I'll start off by saying that I'm sorry for the Incredibles' way of treating you. I saw Mr. Incredible on television after the trial. He was very rude._

_Ghost"_

"_I saw it too. But I honestly cannot blame the guy. I did try to kill him._

_Syn"_

"_He is a super. As a super he faces that on a daily basis. I couldn't even imagine trying to hold a grudge against every single villian. Especially in his case, where he is so old. _

_Ghost"_

Buddy chuckled despite himself. Maybe he had found a friend...


End file.
